Fallen Sky child
by theasiaproject
Summary: a young link has fallen to the surface, and now with the help of a new friend he needs to get back up! But will the dangers of this new world prove to difficult for such a small child?
1. Chapter 1: Falling

"Bye daddy!" A young, six year old link called out to his father as his loftwing took to the skies. the man in question turned to wave to his son. The boy giggled and sat on a bench. He pulled out his book from his satchel and read whilst awaiting his fathers return.

;;;;~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~;;;;

it was dark out when Link's eyes lit up when at last the patrol knights began to return. it had begun to rain heavily, and as the flyers landed he could not find his father. He ran to the dock and called for him desperatly. "DADDY?! WHERE ARE YOU DADDY?!" he began to cry. the knights walked to him with mournful expressions. As one of them placed a hand on his shoulder he shook it off and in his panic jumped off of the dock in search of his father. as he plummeted down he tried to whistle as he saw his father do, but nothing happened, he couldn't make a sound. He looked down at the clouds below and noticed he was headed for a hole in the barrier. When he found his voice he screamed in terror, but quickly quieted when he passed the clouds. He was headed for ground! But, hadn't father said there was nothing under the clouds? he hit a tree with a thump, and tumbled down the branches. He landed neatly (kind of) on the ground. His breathing was heavy as his eyes began to close, but before he fell unconsious he caught a glimse of a boy his age with snow white hair.


	2. Chapter 2: A story

_links eyes opened to a scene that made him choke back a sob. there in the distance, his father sat in the grass speaking with a young woman with burnette hair adorned with flowers. "m-mother?" link called, his voice unsure. he ran toward them but stopped as a boy who looked much like him ran into __his__ fathers arms. The boy appeared to be about three years old, and laughed as his father held him close to his heart. Links eyes began to fill to the brim with unwanted tears." fa...ther...f-FATHER!" he shouted as loud as his tiny voice could manage._

~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~

He awoke with a start, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He found himself laying on a bed roll in a small hut. a cloaked figure stood on the far side of the room."ah good your finally awake, i thought you'd never wake!" a childish voice erupted from the figure. it walked closer to him, removing its hood. Links eyes grew wide with intrest in the boys peculiar apperance. He had short cropped hair which was longer on one side, and a strange grayish skin tone. He was fitted with loose fitting white robes, the ends where gold and a large diamond was stitched on the front. his eyes seemed to go on forever with a dark brown shade very similar to the brown boots he wore, and were aligned with a light purple paint. "I dont think ive ever seen anything like you down here before, are you some new weird tribe?" the boy questioned. "oh how rude of me! let me introduce myself, my name is ghirahim, though my friends call me ghira. whats your name?" Link scowled and thought to himself, '_this guy talks alot..._' A heavy silence passed before a tiny voice was heard. "L-link, my names link." Ghira let out a sigh he hadnt known he was holding. "you don't talk much, do you?"ghirahim huffed. "well where did you come from? i dont need your tribe storming in and demanding you back." Link rose from the bed and headed to the huts door, peeking out from the cloth that served as a door he walked out to the small clearing the hut was built in. ghira followed suit and when he caught up link turned. he extended his pointer finger and raised it skyward. Ghira's eyes widened at this. "are you trying to say...your from up there?" Link gave a small nod, lowering his hand. ghirahim's face darkened as his hair fell over his eyes, he seemed to give off a dark and unwelcoming aura. concerned link took a step forward and reached out a hand to the other boy. In turn he knocked away his hand and tackled link to the ground. Link croaked as a pale hand tightened around his neck, preventing air from reaching his lungs. ghirahim's face was burning red, hot tears streaming down his face. "d-do you know what you s-stupid jerks did t-to me!?" his voice was sick with anger. his tears hit links cheeks and in blind confusion and fear tears flow from his wide eyes. at the sight of this ghirahim comes to his senses. he sits up a few feet away from link rubbing his eyes. Slowly link pushes himself up, trembling slightly. link starts as ghirahim pulls him into a warm hug. "i-im sorry link, i truely am." he sniffles placing both his hands on the blonde's shoulders."if its alright with you i-i want to to tell you a story."

~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::~

_your home in the sky, what do you call it? Skyloft came in to existence long ago. my people lived in a world much different from yours. it was deep beneath the ground where the dirt you walked on burned your only light came from the lava and fire. for many years my kind, the ones you call demons were desperatly trying to claw their way out. one day a powerful demon came to us from the shadows, everyone had said he was just a weirdo and not to talk to him. But he started talking about an easy way out. he said all we had to do was name him king and obey his every command...we did, of course, how could we not? we began to weild magic under his wing. he took a particular liking to me and invested most of his time personally teaching me. at a young age he named me a lord, and i lived as well as i could in a place like that. one day, when he deemed us strong enough, we gathered in one place and combined our magic to destroy the barrier that held us. as we crawled from the cracks we were aware of the risks. our king warned us we would have to fight for our freedom, that a woman held an ancient power that would make us invinsible. we were not prepared for the army that fought us off. they looked just like you but they were cruel and only saw us as monsters. not all of them were people, there were the gorons as demise told us, kikwi, these odd robots, zoras and the lady weilding the harp pushed us back she gathered her people, you, to the sky with the power we so rightiously deserved. The war didn't end there. they sealed away our mighty king, and killed many of our kind. some of us fled to the far reaches of the land. i found refuge in the forest and ever since have been training to become strong enough to bring back our master._

~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::~

"and here we are" ghirahim finished. "and here we are..." whispered link


End file.
